don t
by Neru Akita
Summary: "i... if you still want to be my boyfriend... i think you should know what i really am..." "then what are you!" "i... i can t tell... then i have to kill you..."  made this thing in 4 th grade... XD it is kinda fail... PLEASE REVIEW! DX


**don´t...**

**shopping! the only thing where the boys aren´t there! so... the girls and i decided that it was time for a little shopping... well... it was going perfectly... until the boys came... then Akaito was flirting with me (as always) all the other boys was always making alot fun out of it... alays the same route... the girls and i was going to shop... then the boys came... then Akaito was flirting with me... the other boys was making fun of it... i got angry and walked home... on the way home Akaito came and `helped me getting home´... last he always kissed me on the mouth... that is why i hate him... he thiks that i like him... well... then i think: why don´t you say it with flowers and all the other crappy things! but... he actually did it! on the way home he did the same things... i got angry... but... he gave me flowers all the way home... i thought that he was trying to calm me down... no he was trying to make me like him! when we reached my home i tried to get in as fast as i gould and smack the door in his head. but he was trying to open the door and... i did somthing stupid... i gave up... i opned the door for him... while he tryed to open it... he felt down on me and we felt down on the ground. he landed on me... with the head... right on my breast... i could feel that i went bright red... he said sorry many times and helped me get up...then i let him to say what he wanted to say... "Neru... i love you!" he said and gave me one more flower and a heart-shaped box... i did the most stupid you could do! i said: "i... i love you too"... what a baka i am!... so... we went upstairs... and took our clothes off... we went to bed... and... we had sex... the next day we met the others... in the mall... Akaito and i was holding hands... then... the boys maked fun of it... i tell you... Akaito got angry... REALLY angry! they also begun to fight! well... not Nigaito and Gakupo... they tryed to stop them... later we talked about it... the boys began to make fun of it... "Neru and Akaito love each other!"... "you wanna fight again?" Akaito said... then i calmed him down... a month after or somthing like that... i had to break up with him... "wha-?" he said. "im not what... ngh... im not what i seem to be... im..." "i dont care what you are! i love you! i won´t let you go!" "b-but! listen to me Akaito!" "no! i wont let you go! if i can´t have you! then no one can!" he said with tears in his eyes. "i... if you still wanna be my boyfriend... i think you should know what i really am..." "then what are you!" "i... i can´t tell... then i have to kill you..." "i do whatever it takes to let you be my girlfriend!" "you dont understand!" "yes i do!" "... i... i won´t tell in words but..." then i took the newspapers from last year until now... "here... see the article that has been going on in one year?..." "yes but... what about it?" "i... im the one who had killed so many pepole..." he could not belive it... the article was about one that had killed many pepole... almost over 100. "n-no! you are kidding! impossable!" "no.. it is true... im sorry for keeping it a secret... but... now that i told you... i have to ****kill****you...****" "you are kidding right? you can´t kill me right? im your boyfriend!" he said. "you ****were**** my boyfriend" i said while going to the kitchen to get a knife. "w-what do you mean?" now he was not sure what to do. i walked into the living room with the knife. i slowly raised the knife... walked closer to him... "w-we can talk about this.. right? y-you and i! it will be okay..." he slowly walked backwards towards the wall. then the wall came and he could not go any further. "no... you are gonna tell the others if i let you go... i know it..." i said... then i killed him... then the telephone rang... i walked over to it and took it and... "hello Neru! its miku! i wanna know if you-" i had to come up with somthing... there were blood all over the floor and on me... Akaito also were dead on my floor... "MIKU! help! Akaito and i are- AAAH!" i made it sound like Akaito and i were actually getting killed. "wha-? whats happening? i come over right now!" a few minutes after they came... i let the door stand wide open so it looked real. i was hiding under the table in the kitchen. they saw Akaito lying on the ground... dead... "N-Neru!" they shouted... i came out... shaking frome fear... "i-i-is he here?" i asked. they ran over to me and hugged me "who?" they asked. i saw that both Miku, Teto and Rin were here. i looked over where Akaito were layng dead on the floor. i looked suprised at him... "A-A-A-Akaito!" i shouted and cryed and runned as fast as i could but almost fell down. they came over to me. "he is dead..." i cryed. the next day it came in the newspaper. an interviev with me and my friends... and that night rin and len came over to see if i was okay. then they said that we could go to the park to get some fresh air. i said yes but took a knife with me without them noticing. then we were going to the toilet in the park. i took my knife and... cut off her head... len heard the sound when she shouted... i did it without getting blood on me so i ran to one of the toilets before len came. when he came i got out from there and saw her. len began to cry. i tryed to calm him down... hugged him... but while i did that i took the knife and cut his head of too... this time i got blood on me... then i hid the knife and ran home... i called taito and soon he came over with nigaito and kaito... calmed me down... then it enden up i were gonna make food for them. in the kitchen taito helped me. "so... you are the serial killer huh?" i was suprised... how did he know? "well.. in that case... i won´t let YOU live!" he said. then he tryed to attack me with a knife... he missed and i hit him... trough the eye... and somhow managed to make it to the brain... he felt on the ground... i could feel his pain... i ended his pain... killed him... a knife right trough the heart... then nigaito and kaito came... "y-you are the serial killer?" nigaito said. "no! he... he... he was trying to..." then everything faded to black and... i passed out... later i woke up in my sofa. "oh! you are awake!" kaito said. "can you then tell us what exactly happened?" nigaito asked. "well... taito-kun were trying to attack me... it seems that i hit him in the eye.. it looked painfull... i dont know why... but... i ended his pain by killing him..." i said. "oh! gomene... i misunderstood it... i thought that you were the serial killer..." nigaito said. "dont think about it... it is okay... oh! it is getting late... you wanna sleep here? it is okay! i can sleep here at the sofa!" i said. "well thank you!" kaito said. at night i walked up to them... they were talking... "is somthing wrong?" i asked. "no! its just hard for nigaito to fall asleep..." kaito said. "oh! shall i help you?" i asked. "well... i don´t wanna be trouble... but thankyou" nigaito said. i was thinking somthing like: they dont even know what is happening! i locked the door so kaito can´t flee! perfect plan!. i walked over to him. slowly took my knife so no one would notice. "lets see... do i know anything... ah now i know!" i took my knife and pulled it through Nigaitos head and brain. Kaito reacted fast. runned to the door. but i have locked it. i slowly walked over to Kaito. "don´t you know it is bed-time now little foolish Kaito?" i said. i began to laugh... i stabed him in the neck... i locked up the door and ran down to the telephone. called miku and she came with teto. when we came up kaito were already dead... then it began... i stabbed teto right in the back... miku saw it... was so suprised she freezed. then she was easy to kill... right through the heart... then it was my turn... i totured myself... till i could not take it anymore... but... somhow i still contenued... then i lost too much blood... fell to the ground... never woke up again...**

**persons used:**

**every person goes to the right owner!**

**used:**

**Neru (main carecter)**

**len**

**miku**

**kaito**

**nigaito (green) taito (purple)**

**rin**

**teto**

**Akaito**


End file.
